Lo que Quiero
by Susi Fraser
Summary: Hermione no sabía lo que él quería. Pero tenía clarísimo lo que ella añoraba. HHR


Los personajes no son míos. Derechos de Rowling y afiliados.

_Quiero dedicar este fic, bueno a todos, pero en especial a los que me __dejaron su comentario en "Besos Robados", gracias! No mienten cuando se dicen que son una inspiración eh…_

Recomendación para escuchar: Drive de Incubus.

**Lo que Quiero**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba activa ese día. Había bastante ruido. Los alumnos no dejaban de cotillear sobre lo poco que quedaba para salir de Hogwarts, lo que ha pasado mientras tanto, lo que harán y lo que desean que suceda. Todos contagiados por el entusiasmo que reinaba.

O al menos, casi todos.

Harry estaba amurrado en un rincón, el único sin vida social aparentemente. Pero Hermione lo conocía perfectamente, y estaba segura de todo lo que tendría que estar pasando por la cabeza del ojiverde en esos momentos. Y para lamento de ella, y claramente de Harry, no era nada bueno. Aunque cualquiera que lo viese lo sabría.

Hasta Hermione se había obligado a participar en una conversación, que en esos momentos pasaba por el vestido que usarían para su baile de despedida. Obligada por qué, de ser por ella, iría con Harry a conversar. Pero por el momento no podía, no aun. Así que continúo fingiendo interés en la conversación, sin dejar de echarle miradas a Harry de vez en cuando, para asegurase que no se le escapara.

Era difícil establecer una conversación con Harry, sobre todo cuando él no pone de su parte. Ella lo sabía por experiencia. Pero eso nunca la detuvo, ni tampoco la detendrá. Sólo debía esperar. Lo suficiente hasta que todos se hayan ido a dormir. Bien, será una noche larga, pero valía la pena esperar.

Ella, sin problemas iría a hacerle compañía en esos momentos, y que hablen de lo que le atormenta. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando quiere estar solo. Además, hay que agregarle a eso que Harry nunca se sentiría cómodo hablando de un tema personal cuando hay tanta gente su alrededor. Suficiente para que observen sus reacciones y lo cuestiones. Por el momento era mejor que pase desapercibido, y cuando estén solos, ella atacaría.

Mientras lo dejaría que siguiese leyendo el libro. Libro en el cual, no prestaba ningún interés. Ella lo sabía por que no muestra los síntomas de concentración que se tiene cuando se lee. Y ella era experta en eso.

Y el tiempo seguía pasando, y aun nadie se iba a dormir. Resignada, Hermione fue a dar la vuelta de perfecta que había estado aplazando. Harry seguía leyendo, aun en contra de varias bromas que le habían hecho los chicos.

Se fue pensando en Harry, y volvió pensando en él. Nada nuevo, se dijo.

Lo nuevo fue descubrir la sala común casi vacía, a excepción de Ginny, Ron y Harry, que conversaban. Este ultimo que sólo reía por la locura de los pelirrojos. Hermione se unió a ellos, con el propósito firme de conversar con Harry. Después de unos minutos, Ron se fue a dormir, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

Cuando el pelirrojo se había ido, había pasado al lado de ella, y le había susurrado algo al oído, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

Aun lo recordaba mientras el silencio invadía la sala. Harry se quedo mirando el fuego, ausente. Y Hermione se dio cuenta que hace días que no veía a Harry así. Las palabras de Ron resonaron en su cabeza.

_Deja de pensar en Harry_

¿Tan obvia era?¿Harry se habría dado cuanta también? Lo seguro era que no. Ese día Harry no se debe de haber dado cuanta de nada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? - preguntó al fin.

Él la miro como si recién hubiese notado su presencia. Pero ambos sabían que no era así.

- Nada - contestó tosco

Entonces Hermione también se dispuso a mirar el fuego. Sólo tenia que tener paciencia… ella era paciente.

- ¿En que piensas? - se aventuró de nuevo - se que piensas algo Harry

Harry parecido rendirse. Suspiro y sin mirarla contestó:

- Pensaba en lo que quería

- ¿Y que quieres, Harry? - preguntó Hermione sin saber que rumbo tomaría la conversación.

- Me gustaría no ser yo - contestó a modo de resumen - o me gustaría que mi vida no hubiese sido como salio.

- ¿Entonces, te refieres a que desearías no llevar esa cicatriz?

- Exacto

- Y que Voldemort nunca hubiera matado a tus padres

- Claro

- Entonces, te gustaría no haber pasado por todas las aventuras que tuvimos

- Eh…bueno, no me refería a eso…yo…

- ¿Lamentas habernos conocido, a Ron y a mi?

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Sólo Hermione le hacia reflexionar así…

- No. Para nada…no imagino una vida sin ustedes.

- Entonces… - Hermione lo animo a que prosiguiera

- ¿Entonces que?

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

- La verdad, ahora no lo se. - contestó ausente.

- Harry, nada puede ser tan complicado. Intenta tener un propósito en la vida, e intenta alcanzarlo. Algo que te haga bien.

Harry medito un momento. Su vida no le parecía fácil. Pero Hermione tenia razón… él sólo se había entregado al destino que le había tocado, y había tratado de salir lo mejor posible. Pero era hora de tomar sus propias metas. Lo que él quería.

- Hermione, lo que quiero es ser feliz.

- Esa es una respuesta más sencilla que la de antes.

- Lo se - Harry sonrío. Todo aquello le había hecho sentir mejor.

- Entonces, cada vez que no te sientas bien, intenta pensar en lo que quieres. Y que tú eres el único que puede lograr eso.

- Ahora entiendo mucho mejor las cosas

Hermione le sonrió y se levantó, con claras intenciones de irse. Harry se dio cuanta de algo en ese momento.

- Espera - dijo - ¿Por qué haces esto, Hermione? Siempre me ayudas…

- Porque es lo que quiero. Quiero que tú seas feliz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo mereces ¿no?

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Bueno, y por que yo…eh…por que tú me…

Harry se aproximo hasta ella con rapidez, la atrajo hacia él, y la besó. Reprimiendo sus palabras en su boca.

- Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, Hermione.

Hermione movió la boca como pez. No sabia que decir. ¿Harry estaba haciendo eso por qué quiera compensarla, o por que él realmente quería?

- Pero Harry…yo creí que tú querías tener un final feliz

- No puedo tener un final feliz, a menos que tenga lo que quiero ¿cierto?

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa que no pudo detener.

Harry la volvió a besar, mas larga y ardientemente. Hermione se sentía en una nube. Oh si…desde ahora lo pasaría muy bien.

- Lo que quiero es a ti.- respondió Harry, y ahora fue el turno de Hermione para atacar.

* * *

_La canción dice algo así: __"__Y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto más dejaré que el miedo tome el volante y conduzca. Estoy comenzando a encontrar que yo debería ser quién este detrás del volante __¿Elegirías agua por sobre el vino, tener el volante y conducir?"_

_Me pareció adecuado._

_Bueno, no me digan nada. No es lo mejor, lo se. Hice esto hace bastante tiempo. Incluso antes que el DH. Esta idea la saque de un reto que leí, pero no es igual, aunque no me acuerdo de mucho ahora. No recuerdo donde lo vi, pero me pareció interesante, y la conversación que mantienen ambos me gusta, por el significado que tiene, por eso lo hice. Y ahora me intereso compartirlo._

_Me gustan los retos, pero no participar en los de los foros ¡No estoy hechas para tantas reglas! Pero cuando uno me parece muy interesante, pues al ataque. Aunque básicamente es solo la idea, nada más._

_Espero que les haya parecido bueno._

_**Susy **_


End file.
